


Romance in the wild

by Blankpage98



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpage98/pseuds/Blankpage98
Summary: The reader has spent her whole life alone living of what the wild west could give her when all that changed the day she meet a stranger in valentine
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Romance in the wild

Chapter one: The stranger in mud,

I have been told the only people mad enough to call the west home are either running from something or are insane, So as I’m not running from anything that must mean I'm insane. If living off the land and being free to live my life my way makes me insane then so be it. I always believed that I would never what to live any other way that all changed the day I meet Arthur Morgan.  
I meet him on one of my few trips to the town of Valentine to get some much-needed supplies, after id finished in the store id decided to go get a drink from the Salon next-door but before I had even gotten chance to walk up to the salon a man came flying through the taverns window landing face first in the wet mud, he was followed close by Tommy Barging through the salon's doors like an angry bull seeing red. 

It didn’t take long from Tommy to spot the strange man and tackling him back into the mud he had just gotten up from, for a while it looked like tommy would win yet another fight when it was like a switch went off inside the stranger and he turned into a wild animal that had been cornered. Soon enough the stranger was towering over a nearly dead Tommy threatening to kill him, before I had chance to step in Thomas Valentines local preacher began begging the strange man to let Tommy go and show everyone that he was actually a good man. The stranger looked around at the crowed that had gathered to watch the fight and I swear as his eyes meet mine, he softened letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding letting Tommy go to allow Thomas and some of the other men that and been watching to take him to the towns doctor. 

The stranger was quickly grabbed by what seemed like to be his companions and was forced away by them our eyes finally breaking contact leaving me with a strange emptiness that I'd never felt before in my heart, I quickly shock the feeling off deciding against getting a drink choosing instead to go back to camp.  
However, before I stepped into the stable to get my horse a voice be hide me said “enjoy the show?” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin turning around my eyes yet again meeting the deep blue eyes of the muddy stranger, I quickly composed myself and replied “fights aren't really my thing, I much prefer to keep myself to myself” 

The stranger let out a small deep chuckle his eyes going down to the floor letting his hat to cover his face when he said “You know that his a rather good way to live in the west” he looked back up and me his eyes shining the more beautifully than anything id ever seen “The names Arthur Morgan miss, may I ask you yours?” 

My heart had never beat so fast as when I heard that name, it was the very moment my whole world changed but I wasn’t ready to trust someone so I chuckled turning on my heel going into the stable but before I got onto my horse, I looked over at the stranger saying “if we ever meet again mister Morgan, I'll give you my name but for now I'd go get yourself washed” I tipped my hat to him jumping up on my horse quickly riding away hearing Arthur shout after me "well then miss I cant wait till our next meeting miss" hearing him say that made me smile and blush like a young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice has this is my first published fanfiction, I hope you enjoy thank you.


End file.
